Sailor V Love Story
by Maxeatsushi
Summary: This is a story of If Minako loves Haruka or not also some other characters get together in thins yuri fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

Minako walked down the street to school sighing _' Great school :( I didn't even do my homework! I knew I should have gone to Ami's house when I didn't get it! Didn't get it or was to busy thinking...'_

" Hey! Minako wait up!" Makoto yelled running up to her. " You ok you look a little worried?"

"Well..." Minako started.

"Oh hello Minako, Makoto." Ami said looking at them turning onto the street they were on.

"Hi" Minako said.

"Hey" Minako said

"You were saying?" Makoto said looking at Minako wail the three walked into school.

"Oh it is nothing just didn't get much sleep!" Minako said with a smile.

**RINNNNNGGGG!**

"Damn were going to be late!" Makoto whispered sprinting down the hall as the other girls followed. They made it in without the teacher realizing they were late and sat down with smiles on there faces.

"Usagi you are tarty again!" the teacher yelled as Usagi ran to her seat.

"I'm sorry! I woke up late and got here as fast as I could!" Usagi said nervously.

_' Ha ha same ol Usagi right there! I swear she will never change!'_ Minako thought with a grin painted on her face._ ' Actually me and Usagi just had one of are famous adventures we have occasionally. We met two girls Michiru and Haruka. We thought Haruka was a boy but then we found out that she was a girl and they both were in a relationship. I think. Really she was supper beautiful and a senshi like her. She had the perfect hair and eyes that made her die of beauty. She also said she was kawaii! Wait! Why am I thinking of her she is a __**she!**__ And not a he so get her out of your stupid head!'_

"Hello! Minako tell me the answer!" The teacher said impatiently.

"Ummmm... Uhg... 26!" Minako blurted. _' Oh god please let that be right please let that be right!' _Then the class started to laugh.

"Minako this is Geography! Detention!" The teacher screamed.

" But I have to ummm go to the... Doctors! Minako said staring at the teacher.

"Then I hope I get a phone call" She said not believing Minakos excuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon it was lunch and she sat with her best friends Usagi, Ami, and Makoto. She had another best friend named Rei but she was sick with the flu.

"Minako whats up you have been more out than usual in class?" Makoto said biting down into her lunch.

"Oh I no whats wrong!" Usagi said staring right at her.

_' Crap! Did Usagi know? Wait how could she know! She isn't that smart!' Minako thought trying to calm herself down._

" Oh my gosh darn it!" Usagi said pointing at Makotos bento " I call it!" Usagi yelled attacking Makotos pocky she bought.

"Hey!" She said taking it back " You cant have ONE" Makoto said handing Usagi the pocky she all ready bit into.

"But cant I have more I mean these are preeeety small."

"No"

"Pleeeaaaassssee!"

"Noooooo!"

"Whyyyy"

"'Causeeee"

"Uh guys sorry to interrupt but can you guys like stop!" Minako said all ready done with her lunch.

" I agree with Minako this is very childish and we have to talk about the new senshi." Ami said.

" Whoa when did you get here Ami?" Usagi said crewing on her pocky.

" Usagi she has been talking the whole time!" Minako said staring at Usagi. "Oh and Ami can you do me a favor?"

" Well what do you want me to do?" Ami asked.

" Call my Geography teacher and tell her I have a doctors appointment" Minako said scratching her head.

Ami sighed "fine. I no the number."

Then Minako realized Haruka was running from Michiru who was trying to tickle her! They ran over and stomped all over Makotos lunch! Then they came back.

"Oh I am so deeply sorry I killed your lunch let us go and buy a new one" Michiru said picking up the girls and taking all of them (except Minako) to a restaurant right next to the school and leaving her alone with Haruka.

" Minako I wanted to tell you this for a long time.." Haruka started

" Yes" said Minako.

"I lov-"

" Hey hey Minako!" Usagi said waving her hand infront of Minako.

"Waa what?" Minako said realizing everyone was there and it was just a day dream.


	3. Chapter 3

_'School went on as usual. Boring teachers, annoying girls with rude comments on me **trying** to be sailor V the usual but she would get Makoto to knock some sense into them. Blah blah blah boring.' Minako thought to herself but then something got her attention. _

"Infinity Academy and us will be doing something a little different. You see, Infinity Academy is going to do some remodeling and needs us to help a little by bringing some students in. I relize this will be troublesome and classes will have to be changed but it is only until they can go back to there school." The teacher said.

" Why are they remodeling now instead of in the summer?" Minako questioned.

" They recently had a fire." The teacher briefly said.

A grin went on Minakos face.

"Haruka going to my school! Ahhhhh this is going to be great!" Minako accidentally said out loud and jumped on her table doing the sailor V pose . The class looked back to were she was sitting. "Because like she... she... is my cousin ya thats it!"

"Isnt that Michirus excuse?" Usagi said loudly. The whole class started talking. Even the teacher.

Minako took out a cookie and threw it. " Go get it Usagi go girl go get it!" She said.

" Ooooo! A cookie!" Usagi ran for it and tripped in the proses. Then she got up and ran for it again wail the whole class sat watching the show.

**RIIINNNNNGGGGG!**

Everyone ran out of the class room. Usagi walked up with Minako crying. " You gave me the wrong cookie!" Usagi yelled walking out the school door with Minako " you no I like lead cookies not plastic!"

" Hello guys" said Ami walking out the door with Makoto trailing behind.

" Oh another cookie incident." Ami said to Minako.

" I shall never forgive you ever again Minako I shall kill you and get my revenge because I am Sasuke Uchiha!" Usagi said.

" I freacken told you not to let her watch Naruto!" Minako yelled at Makoto.

" No one understands my love for cookies exept my true love!" Usagi cryed.

" Mamoru?" Ami asked.

" Who the Hell is that Im talkin' about Garaa." Usagi said with a confused look on her face.

" Oh my God what are we going to do with you!" Minako said looking over at Usagi. Then someone bumped into her.

" Hey! Watch were your..." Then Minako stop as she saw it was Haruka! " Oh I mean um hi" She said getting redder by the second.

" Its fine" She said looking down at her.

" Hey Haruka! Hi Michiru whats up?" Makoto said smiling " I dont believe I have introduced myself. Im Makoto Kino. I have heard a lot about you from Minako here" _' Wow she is as pretty as Minako said! But I dont think Michiru looks very much like a pig with devil horns and a blue wig on.' _

" Hi and we are just getting are schedules for school." Michiru answered.

" Yeah so we better be going bye." Haruka said still looking at Minako.

"Bye bye!" Minako, Usagi, and Makoto said together.

"Have a good afternoon!" Ami said.

" Hey Minako why do you look like a tomato?" Makoto said smiling slyly.


End file.
